Perfect Imperfections
by Chi Hisakata
Summary: After an eventful morning, Maka and Kid's teams head to Paris for an extra credit mission. Will love blossom between our two favorite heroes? (Soul x Kid)


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Soul x Kid, so I'm making a one-shot to start with. I'll try my best, but I would really like to have some reviews to go off of since I've never tried to write this sort of thing before. Thanks so much, everyone! **

Perfect Imperfections

The blaring alarm clock unpleasantly brought Soul Evans back to consciousness, announcing that it was time to get up for school. Groggily extending an arm, the Weapon smashed his fist on the snooze button and rolled over in bed. For some reason, he had a feeling that today would not be a cool day.

"Soul, drag yourself out of bed and come eat some breakfast," his Meister called from the kitchen of their apartment. "If you don't hurry, we'll be late again!"

"Five more minutes!" Soul weakly shouted back as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Do I have to send in a secret weapon?" Maka called, sounding irritated. "Did you really forget what today was?"

Ignoring her, Soul simply put a pillow over his head to drown out the noise and tried to get some more shut-eye before getting up for school. He didn't even hear the sound of his bedroom door opening and someone walking in.

"Erm, Soul?" The person tentatively prodded him gently. "Hey. You should really get up."

"Damn, Maka, three more minutes, okay? Is that too much to ask for after staying up to help you study half the night?" the Weapon demanded irritably.

He could feel his bed shifting, meaning someone had sat down. Soul couldn't believe how annoying his Meister could be sometimes, so he thought he'd pull a little surprise and freak miss goody-goody out.

Rolling over, he grabbed what he thought was Maka's arm, and in one swift motion, laid her down and got on top of her. Except it wasn't Maka...

"K... KID?!" Soul exclaimed, his eyes the size of saucepans as he jumped off the bed, blushing madly.

"Maka sent me in here to wake you up," the Shinigami said, a hint of redness in his cheeks as he stood up and straightened his clothes. He didn't meet Soul's eyes as he walked to the door. "We're leaving soon, so you should get dressed."

Soul couldn't believe what he'd just done. He was on top of Kid. In just his boxers. His feeling had been right. Today was not turning out to be a very cool day at all. He didn't even stop to think about how Kid hadn't pointed out how his scar made his torso asymmetrical in his hurry to get to the bathroom and get dressed.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Maka was pouring Death the Kid some tea as his Weapons, Liz and Patty ran down to grab some breakfast at a steamed buns place not too far away as they'd been running late this morning.

"What happened in there?" asked the scythe Meister, noticing Kid's red cheeks. "Did that idiot do something?"

"Well, no... It was no big deal, actually," Kid replied. As hard as he tried, he couldn't completely compose himself, and Maka could easily tell something was up.

"You can trust me, okay? We're friends," she stated.

"It was nothing," sighed the Shinigami. "Soul just pulled a stupid prank and we ended up in a rather...awkward position. That's all."

He noticed the glazed look in Maka's eyes as she was imagining what had happened. This didn't look to be very promising.

"Stop imagining things, alright? That's not what happened," Kid snapped.

"Whatever you say," sang Maka as she prepared her breakfast as well as Soul's. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat Kid?"

"No thank you," he replied, robotically. He was, however, glad that the subject had been directed away from him and Soul Eater.

He couldn't shake the tugging sensation in his gut, though. The way Soul had reacted when he saw that it was Kid. Did that mean he liked Maka? It was pretty obvious that the Shinigami's feelings were unrequited, considering Soul's reaction. Kid only assumed as much. Soul and Maka, although always bickering, were pretty close. It was hard to find one without the other close by. He wouldn't be surprised if they were more than friends or partners. In fact, it should have been pretty obvious. Kid secretly hated himself for letting himself develop feelings for Soul whilst it was so obvious he and Maka...

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Kid got to his feet and headed for the front door. "I'm going to go see if I can find Liz and Patty. I'll bring them back here. Soul should probably be ready by then."

Maka shook her head as the boy closed the door behind him. How much more clueless could those two possibly be?

About five minutes later, Soul emerged from his room, dressed in his usual clothing for school. He wordlessly took a seat at the counter and put his chin in his hands. Smiling, Maka slid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Eat up," she smiled as she began to wash the dishes. "How did your wake up call go?"

"I can't believe you sent Kid into my room," Soul so planned through a mouthful of food. No matter what mood he was in, Soul Evans could never turn away a good meal. "Why would you do something like that?"

"To get you to get your sleepy butt out of bed," she replied. "So what exactly happened? Kid seemed kind of upset."

Upset? Soul let out a depressed sigh and put his fork down. So that meant he'd freaked the guy out. If anything, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin his friendship with Kid. Now it was pretty clear that Kid didn't swing that way, and it wouldn't be cool of Soul to jeopardize their friendship by telling Kid how he really felt. This day was just getting worse and worse for the Magic Scythe boy.

"Eh, it was just a harmless joke," Soul grumbled. "It wasn't even meant for Kid."

"Oh? That doesn't really answer my question, though," his Meister pressed.

"Whatever. Didn't you say we were gonna be late or something? Let's go," yawned Soul, still pretty tired.

"Well, we have to wait for everyone else," Maka stated. "You really did forget what today was, didn't you?"

"Yup. I don't have a clue."

Maka shook her head and explained what they were going to be doing. "You, me, and Kid and Black Star's teams are going on a mission together in Paris for extra credit. We're supposed to be done by tonight, but at this rate," she checked the clock and sighed, "it looks like we might just have to spend the night."

There was a knock on the door and Kid walked in flanked by Liz and Patty. From their faces, it didn't seem as if Kid had told them what happened between him and Soul yet.

"So where's Black Star and Tsubaki?" Kid inquired, leaning against the door frame and trying to keep his demeanor nonchalant. "It's not like them to be late to anything."

Just as the last word left his mouth, the kitchen phone rang and Maka went to pick it up. The rest of the group waited in silence for her to tell them what was up.

"Well, tell him to get well soon," Maka finally said before she hung up the phone and turned to her friends. "Black Star came down with a nasty cold from doing some training under a waterfall last night. Tsubsoil says they won't be able to make it today."

"Well, there goes our strongest attacker," said Liz, filing her nails.

"It's definitely gonna be quiet without him around," Soul pointed out as they all filed out of the small apartment. "But I can't say I'll miss his ginormous ego."

Even though Black Star could be annoying sometimes...alright, most of the time, he was Soul's best friend and a really dedicated teammate. Plus, if it came to spending the night in Paris, he would have shared a room with Soul and Kid, but now... Soul shook his head, trying to clear his mind of any perverted thoughts that might be floating a round in there. He had to keep telling himself that Kid didn't like him in that way, and that was final. He'd focus on the mission and hopefully they'd get it done fast and get back to Death City by nightfall.

By the time they reached Paris, it was already after noon and Soul was starving.

"It looks like we'll be staying here after all," mused Kid, looking around at the scenery and the people. Basically looking anywhere that wasn't Soul.

Patty squealed with excitement and began jumping up and down. "Sleepover! Sleepover! This is so cool!"

"In any case, we can't really fight well on empty stomachs, so how about Maka, Patty and I go get some food for us and you two go check into that hotel? We're paying out of our own pockets here, so get two rooms. One with two beds and the other with one. Got it?" Liz demanded.

"You just don't want to waste your manicure money," Maka giggled.

"True. Very true," Liz admitted. "But it's not like we're millionaires or anything, so it's best we don't go overboard with our stay here."

"And no room service, Soul!" Maka reminded her partner.

"What? That's so not cool," whined her Weapon, pouting.

"Oh, and needless to say, you're getting the smaller room," said Liz before the three girls walked down the street towards the shopping center.

"Something tells me they won't be back with our food anytime soon," Soul sighed.

"I don't think they're taking this mission very seriously," Kid stated, walking towards the hotel.

Reluctantly, Soul followed the Shinigami inside and let him do the talking while he himself checked out the amazing architecture of the hotel and the paintings on the wall. He tried to keep his mind absolutely clear, but that was easier said than done when you get to spend a night alone in a hotel room with your crush.

"Soul, I got the key cards," said Kid's voice, making him jump.

"Cool. Lead the way," Soul replied.

They went up to the forty-second floor and the elevator doors dinged open.

"It looks like we're room 42," said Kid. "And the girls are two rooms over."

Sliding the card, Kid pushed open the door. It wasn't just the lobby thar was grand. The rooms weren't half bad themselves. Room 42 came with a king sized bed and an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower and the city of Paris. For saving money, this wasn't too shabby.

Soul crashed lazily onto the sofa and let out a heavy sigh. "Man, this place rocks."

"Yes, I suppose that's one way of putting it," Kid answered, slipping off his jacket and dusting the sand off. "Soul, did you bring a spare change of clothes?"

"Yeah. Do you need to borrow something?"

"Just a jacket. I forgot my other one at home and this one is completely coated with sand from walking to the airport," Kid replied.

"Sure. I don't care," said Soul, trying to play it cool as he tossed Kid his favorite hoodie which he'd stuck in his backpack before leaving the apartment. "But it's not really your style."

Kid ignored the last part and shrugged it on. He couldn't 't help but blush a little as the smell of Soul's light cologne drafted into his nose. He'd always liked it, but never said anything on the matter.

"It's a little baggy, but it should do," Kid declared, looking in the mirror. Secretly all he wanted to do was curl up in the hoodie and go to sleep, picturing Soul laying next to him.

"It...it looks good on you," stammered Soul. He actually thought Kid looked really cute in it.

Grinning, he walked over and playfully flipped the hood up over Kid's head.

"Soul, not funny. I can't see under this," Kid protested trying to pull the hood off, but the long sleeves were getting in the way.

"It's pretty hilarious from where I'm standing," Soul chuckled as Kid managed to finally pull the hood off and tackled him to the ground.

"Really? Let's see how hilarious you think it is if I throw you out the window," Kid said in a joking tone, but his golden gaze was intense and impossible to look away from.

"That wouldn't be very cool of you," Soul stated, not making a move to get up. Now Kid was on too of him and they were both on the ground. So he figured he might as well enjoy this while it lasted.

Kid didn't move a muscle either. He'd gone this far, so... It would be so easy for him to just lean down and kiss Soul. But if that didn't work out well, he could jeopardize theie entire friendship, not to mention their mission.

"Hey Soul?" Kid said in a soft voice. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"This morning... You thought I was Maka, right? And that's why..."

"Yeah, I didn't really expect you to be in my room at eight in the morning," the scythe replied.

Kid sighed and sat up and Soul regretfully followed in suit.

"You like her, then?"

Now that was even more unexpected to Soul than Kid showing up in his bedroom at eight in the morning. All he could manage was a dumbfounded, "Huh?!"

"You know. Maka," Kid said, nervously playing with the long sleeves of Soul's hoodie as he got to his feet.

Slowly standing up, he gaped at to the Shinigami. Then, Soul couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Me? Like Maka Albarn? No way. She's too much like family to me. Yeah, I'd do anything to protect her, but that's 'cause she's like my sister. I was only trying to freak the goody-goody out this morning. She can't take the heat."

Kid's eyes widened a little bit at the declaration. So he'd misunderstood the situation the entire time. But that still didn't mean Soul liked him.

"I didn't mean to freak you out," said Soul. "Sorry about that."

"I didn't mind," muttered Kid. "I was just...surprised."

"Oh?" Soul questioned, a grin spreading across his face. He swiftly grabbed Kid's wrist, turning him, and lightly pushing him down onto the bed. The Shinigami turned bright red as Soul leaned his face in closer and closer.

"S...Soul...? What are you...?" The rest of his words were muffled by Soul's lips pressing against his.

It was hard to have self restraint when something you've been fantasizing about for so long becomes a reality. So, naturally, Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's neck and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. A few minutes passed before he felt Soul's pointed teeth softly biting his lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Kid teasingly refused and Soul pulled back and whispered in his ear in a voice so low, it sent shivers down Kid's spine. "We are in France, you know? Would a little French kissing really hurt?" Before Kid could respond, Soul's lips were moving in sync with his again as he softly grinned against Kid, making the boy let out a soft gasp. Seizing the opportunity, Soul slid his tongue into Kid's mouth and kiss got even more intense as Soul unzipped the hoodie he'd given to Kid and pulled it off. Kid returned the favor and took the jacket Soul was wearing off for him. Then the shirts came off and the feeling of skin against skin was ecstatic for both of them as Soul rolled over and pulled Kid on top of him without so much as breaking the kiss. Kid gently ran a hand down Soul's torso and lightly traced the scar that ran diagonally across his chest.

"Does it still bother you?" Soul asked, pulling away.

"Actually," the Shinigami replied, softly kissing down his torso as his nimble fingers easily undid Soul's belt, along with his jeans. "I think it's perfectly imperfect."


End file.
